Back pain, particularly in the “small of the back” or lumbosacral region is a common ailment. In many cases, the pain severely limits a person's functional ability and quality of life. Such pain can result from a variety of spinal pathologies. Through disease or injury, the laminae, spinous process, articular processes, or facets of one or more vertebral bodies can become damaged, such that the vertebrae no longer articulate or properly align with each other. This can result in an undesired anatomy, loss of mobility, and pain or discomfort.
One type of conventional treatment of spinal pathologies is spinal stabilization, also known as intervertebral stabilization. Intervertebral stabilization desirably prevents relative motion between vertebrae of the spine. By preventing movement, pain can be reduced. Stabilization can be accomplished by various methods. One method of stabilization is spinal fusion. Another method of stabilization is fixation of any number of vertebrae to stabilize and prevent movement of the vertebrae. In addition, where compression or subsidence of the disc and/or facet joints has occurred, the physician can utilize fusion devices such as pedicle screw and rods systems, or interbody fusion cages, to elevate or “jack up” the compressed level, desirably obtaining a more normal anatomical spacing between the vertebral bodies.
Various devices are known for fixing the spine and/or sacral bone adjacent the vertebra, as well as attaching devices used for fixation, are known in the art including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,703, to Ganem, for Device for Fixing the Sacral Bone to Adjacent Vertebrae During Osteosynthesis of the Backbone; U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,008, to Kambin, III, et al., for Method and Instruments for Percutaneous Arthroscopic Disc Removal, Bone Biopsy and Fixation of the Vertebral; U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,790, to Harkey, III, et al., for Orthopaedic Rod/Plate Locking Mechanisms and Surgical Methods; U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,391, to Metz-Stavenhagen, et al., for Receiving Part for a Retaining Component of a Vertebral Column Implant; U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,247, to Morrison, for Enhanced Variable Angle Bone Bolt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,145, to Morrison, et al., for Multi-Axial Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,111, to Nichols, for Device for Securing Spinal Rods; U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,021, to Ralph, et al., for Polyaxial Pedicle Screw Having a Rotating Locking Element; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,392, to Richelsoph, et al., for Multi-Planar Locking Mechanism for Bone Fixation; U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,293, to Richelsoph, for Spinal Implant Fixation Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,760, to Richelsoph, for Spinal Implant Fixation Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,503, to Richelsoph, et al., for Locking Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,759, to Rogozinski, for Multi-Directional Fasteners or Attachment Devices for Spinal Implant Elements; U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,749, to Schafer, et al., for Bone Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,262, to Schlapfer, for Posterior Spinal Implant; U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,105, to Schlapfer, et al., for Device for Connecting a Longitudinal Support with a Pedicle Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,315, to Selvitelli, et al., for Orthopaedic Rod/Plate Locking Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,911, to Sherman, et al., for Multi-Axial Bone Screw Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,350, to Sherman, et al., for Multi-Axial Bone Screw Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,285, to Simonson, For Spinal Implant Connection Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,263, to Simonson for Spinal Implant Connection Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,565, to Yuan, et al., for Device for Securing Spinal Rods; U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,527, to Biederman, et al., for Anchoring Member; U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,705, to Biederman, et al., for Bone Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,792, to Errico, et al., for Extending Hook and Polyaxial Coupling Element Device for Use with Top Loading Rod Fixation Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,274, to Errico, et al., for Spinal Implant Device having a Single Central Rod and Claw Hooks; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,630, to Errico, et al., for Polyaxial Pedicle Screw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,350, to Ganem, for Bone Fixing Device, in Particular for Fixing to the Sacmum during Osteosynthesis of the Backbone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,602, to Puno, et al., for Transpedicular Screw and Rod System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,555, to Puno, et al., for Spinal Implant System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,581, to Steffee, for Apparatus for Straightening Spinal Columns; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,900, to Asher, et al., for Spinal Column Retaining Method and Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,255, to Krag, et al., for Spinal Column Retaining Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,430, to Wagner, for Spinal Fixation System; U.S. Publication No. 2002/0120272, and to Yuan, et al., for Device for Securing Spinal Rods.
Further, spinal surgery presents significant difficulties to the physician who is attempting to reduce chronic back pain or correct spinal deformities without introducing additional trauma due to the surgical procedure itself. In order to access the vertebrae to perform spinal procedures, the physician is typically required to make large incisions and cut or strip muscle tissue surrounding the spine. In addition, care must be taken not to injure nerve tissue in the area. Consequently, traditional surgical procedures of this type carry high risks of scarring, pain, significant blood loss, and extended recovery times.
Systems, assemblies, devices, and methods for performing less invasive and/or minimally invasive techniques have been proposed to reduce the trauma of posterior spinal surgery by reducing the size of the incision and the degree of muscle stripping in order to access the vertebrae. A number of different such systems, assemblies, devices, and methods are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative systems, assemblies, devices, and methods for gaining access to and/or treating the spine of a patient.